Snow White And The Goblins
by NERC
Summary: Hermione puts a spin on the classic fairy tale 'Snow White' for her daughter.


**AN: Round 12 of the quidditch league competition **

**Prompt: Snow white**

**Discliamer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius would not have died.**

* * *

><p>"Mama, can you tell me a bedtime story?"<p>

Hermione looked at her four year old daughter. "Rose, it's time to go to bed."

Rose looked up at her mother with her big wide eyes. "Please Mama?"

The elder witch sighed "Okay, but then it's strait to bed understood?"

The young red head nodded eagerly and dived into her bed.

"So which story do you want to hear tonight?"

A thoughtful look crossed the young Weasley's face. "A new one," she decided. "One you haven't told me before."

"How about Snow White?"

"But Mama, you've told me that one before."

Hermione laughed. "I told you what the muggles thought happened, do you want to hear what the wizards think happened?"

"Okay Mama, as long as it's different and still about a princess."

Her mother laughed again. "It is my dear, now lie down."

* * *

><p><em>There was once a young girl named Snow White. Snow White was a princess and was going to be queen for her kingdom. But Snow White had a secret, she could perform magic. At the time all the people were being hunted down and captured. Snow White couldn't wait to become queen so she could save all the witches and wizards. But shortly after she had had this idea, her father remarried, years away from her becoming queen. And her step mother stole the title of queen. A few months later her father passed away. Without him to restrain her, Snow White's step mother put even more effort into hunting down the witches and wizards. Snow White, ruled by fear, ran away into the forest. She ran and ran until she came across a small cottage. When she entered the cottage she found that there was seven of everything. Seven chairs. Seven table setting. Seven beds. She knew she probably shouldn't stay but she was young and tired and soon fell asleep on one of the beds. When the princess woke up she was surrounded by small creatures. She sat up very quickly. <em>

_"I'm sorry" she said. "I can leave, I'm so sorry." _

_She got up to leave but one of the creatures stopped her. _

_"You look young, how old are you child. Where are your parents?"_

_The witch stopped moving. "My parents have passed and my step-mother wishes me dead."_

_The creatures looked at one another._

_"I'm Snow White and I'm ten years old."_

_"We are goblins and you can stay with us, in fact I must insist you stay with us, if not forever, at least until you learn how to control your magic."_

_The goblins recognized the young princess at her name. The princess who –they heard- had fled her kingdom due to her capability with magic._

_And so Snow White stayed with the goblins for six years. Growing up and learning how to use her magic. However back at the castle the queen had found out that her step daughter was still alive. What many people didn't know is that the queen was a squib. _

_However for all her hatred against magic she could (and did) make potions. So the queen made an internal sleep potion and soaked an apple in it. She then used the poly-juice potion to transform herself into an old lady. When the queen arrived at the little cottage she saw Snow White outside sweeping the front porch. She walked up to her and said "Dearie, it must be lonely out here." _

_But the teenager shook her head. "No ma'am, I live here with some friends but they're not here right now." _

_The 'old lady' took her –poisoned- apple out of her bag and handed it to Snow White. _

_"Eat it child I grew it myself it will be delicious. You'll enjoy it." _

_Snow White wasn't really hungry but she couldn't refuse the old lady, so she took the apple. _

_"Thank you ma'am." _

_When the woman just stared at her expectantly she took a bite of the apple. _

_The disguised queen smiled. _

_"Have a good day Dearie." She said. _

_Snow White was about to reply when she suddenly became very tired and fell asleep. The poly-juice potion wore off and the queen stood in front of Snow White. She laughed. Then quickly left. When the goblins came home and saw Snow White asleep on the porch they became extremely worried. They tried and tried to wake her up but despite all their attempts they couldn't get her to wake up. They waited a while hoping whatever had put her to sleep would were off. It didn't. The goblins were upset, they actually liked the princess. She treated them with respect. Something which is very rare even among people who could perform magic. They sent out messages to the other goblins, hoping somebody would have an answer. No one did. And eventually the goblins are forced to except the fact that there princess had died._

* * *

><p>"No! Snow White can't die Mama!"<p>

"Just listen to the story Rose." Hermione said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>In the kingdom beside Snow White's there lived a young prince this prince was a wizard. But his kingdom –unlike Snow White's- was not hunting down the magic users. Instead they protected them. Therefore everybody knew that the prince was a wizard. So when the goblins who lived near the prince heard about Snow White, they decided to tell him. The prince didn't like the goblins very much; he thought they were greedy and rude. So when he was told that they wanted to speak with him, his first instinct was to send them away. However his curiosity won out and he sent his messenger to bring them in. <em>

_"My prince," One of the goblins started. "We have received word from our cousins that the princess Snow White has been put to sleep with magic and nothing they do is working to wake her up."_

_ The prince could not believe it Snow White -his childhood best friend- was still alive. _

_He stood up. "Point me in the right direction; I'll leave in the morning." _

_The goblins pulled out a map and showed the prince where he had to go. The goblins left hoping the prince would be able to do something. That night the prince found every sleeping potion he could, and brewed their antidotes. And while those were cooling he researched how to counter sleeping spells and curses. At sunrise he left for the goblins cottage. He tried to be polite to the goblins, explaining why he'd come. When he was done explaining the goblins agreed to let him see if he could help her._

_"You hurt her, we'll hurt you." Warned the goblin in the front. _

_The prince's anger flared, who where these creatures to order him around? But he held his tongue. He had to help Snow White. He used to be her best friend before her mother died. After that they never saw each other. The goblins led him into the backyard where they had placed Snow White on a blanket. The entire afternoon the prince tried desperately to wake her up and throughout this he realized that it was her, his best friend, who he had often seen in the woods. The young woman he'd started to fall in love with. The sun was setting and he had used every method he had, except one. _

_True love's kiss. _

_It was supposedly able to counteract anything. This was his last chance. So he tentatively bent over and kissed her lips. When he pulled back her eyelids began to flutter open. _

_"Charming?" _

_"Hey Snow." _

_She sat up. _

_"It's been a while." She said. _

_He smiled. "Yes it has." He paused "Snow, come live with me. The queen can't get to you once you are in my kingdom." _

_Snow it hesitated. "What about the goblins?" _

_Disgust filled the prince's features. "They will stay here of course." _

_"No!" Exclaimed Snow White. _

_"What?" asked a confused prince. _

_"They raised me. I won't abandon them now." _

_The prince sighed "Can they run a bank?" _

_She smiled "Yes they can and they'll love that." _

_The goblins did indeed like that idea so they started a bank in which only magical folk were allowed. Snow White and Prince Charming eventually got married and they lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p>Hermione looked over at her daughter who had fallen asleep. She smiled. Hopefully Ron didn't hear her just make up an entire fairytale. But he's greeting of "Hi there Snow White." Made her realize he had heard all of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Reviews make me smile.<strong>


End file.
